


homecoming

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [18]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, boys loving boys, honestly...my best so far, i feel lazy with tagging so sorry, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Shao takes Zeke out on a date.





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays from ya gal :) hope y'all enjoy! I'mma keep updating till the last fic, JSYK. I’ve just been lazy.

"No!" Napoleon says simply. "I'm going on a date with Miles already."

"But I already got the tickets!" Shao exclaims. He couldn't believe Napoleon was ditching him to go hang out with his fucking boyfriend. They've been planning to go see Spider Man: Homecoming for weeks and Shao just luckily purchased the tickets for a midnight showing that was happening tonight. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, go with Zeke?"

Shao narrows his eyes after Napoleon leaves the apartment. "Well, fuck you too then!" What Shao "didn't know" is that Napoleon was planning on not going, hoping that Shao would ask Zeke on a date already. He was already on it with Dizzee (and now Boo Boo after that offhanded comment about Shao being in love with Zeke weeks ago and the looks on their faces right after confirming his suspicions) and in turn, Napoleon was gonna stay over at the Kiplings for the first time while Shao finally grows up and asks Zeke on that date.

However, Shao isn't an idiot. He knows Napoleon is just doing this just so he would ask Zeke because he knows the Kiplings are not huge Spider Man fans (they prefer other superheroes) unlike Zeke. Plus, Zeke is a highkey Zendaya fan much like how Ra is a huge Star Wars fan.

Well, if Napoleon wants a show, he might as well deliver.

Now, how should he do this? 'Hey Books I got an extra ticket to that Spider Man movie you wanna come thru?' Nah...he should probably be all cordial with it since he's trying to date someone more extra than him. They don't call him Shaolin Extra Fantastic for nothing right? Something along the lines of—

"Ezekiel Figuero, will you be so kind to accompany me tonight to the movies so we can go see Spider Man: Homecoming?"

Zeke stares at him, shocked, redness creeping up on his face. "Nigga, you deadass?"

"If you wanna see the tickets…" Shao pulls out two tickets to further prove his point. "And no other distractions around us. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

Zeke laughs. "I say it's a date then."

"A'ight, bet."

That definitely went better than expected.

* * *

 

Shao doesn't make it public that he's going on a date with Zeke. But, when he thinks about it all day, it makes him get all giddy and shit. He hates it, but at the same time, he loves it. When was the last time he's been on a date anyway? Years? Did him and Vinny go on dates anyway? Well, they kinda did but it isn't as special as this. If he were still alive though…

Stop. He can't be thinking of his fucking ex when he has a date with Zeke Figuero - his wordsmith, his mans, his best friend, his soulmate as he once called it...the new love of his life, his crush, someone he can finally love again. It brings tears to his eyes, and he only has a few minutes left before he can say he's ready and they could be on their way. "Shit."

Shao once again goes to wash his face to hide any traces of incessant crying and heads to the living room with a dry face. "You ready?"

"Been ready." Shao rolls his eyes up and heads towards the door, with Zeke following right behind him. They head to the theater, large line and all. Turns out they aren't the only ones who wanted to see Homecoming, and to be honest, Shao expected it. As long as he doesn't see any familiar faces, he thinks he's good for now. He will kill Napoleon if he shows up with Boo or Ra or Dizzee. As much as he wants to take Zeke out on a date he still is kinda mad at Napoleon for ditching him. This was supposed to be a brother thing and he turned it to a "Operation Date Zeke Figuero" thing.

"I meant to ask you." Zeke turns his head to stare at Shao. "What's in the bag, my dude?"

"You think I would spend over 20 dollars on a small bag of popcorn?" He replies, opening the bag to reveal bags of popcorn, chocolate covered raisins, sour candy, and two twenty ounce bottles of soda. Shao couldn't help but laugh. He can always appreciate Zeke for being this funny but also so resourceful. "Plus, they don't check bags so we good."

"Yeah, I hope."

Nobody checks their bags. When they reach the theater, the room is half full but they manage to get a decent spot in the front. The room is slightly cold and Shao was thoughtful bringing his bright red hoodie but Zeke isn't wearing anything. A few minutes into the movie, he feels Zeke shiver a little. Shao unzips his hoodie and passes it over to Zeke, who reluctantly takes it. "It's fine, nigga. I don't need your bony ass catching hypothermia or some shit."

Zeke raises an eyebrow, not just at Shao's thoughtfulness but also at his ability to use huge words. "I'm more surprised that you know what hypothermia is but thanks."

"I ain't stupid, Books." The person in front of them shushes them, and Shao just raises his middle finger at them when they turn back around. Zeke smiles and shakes his head, basking in the warmth of Shao's hoodie and enjoying the movie.

* * *

 

"Ok, that movie was fucking good." They are the last ones to exit the theater after viewing the end credits scene. Zeke's still wearing Shao's hoodie while Shao doesn't mind much. He keeps his red cap on and walks side by side next to Zeke while he reminisces on his favorite scenes...and of course, Zendaya Coleman. "She's so fine."

Shao rolls his eyes. "Nigga, you must like 'em skinny."

"Mylene wasn't skinny," Zeke quips.

Shao gives Zeke a sneer. "Now you know I don't wanna hear about your ex."

"Ok but I'm not gonna let you insult my celebrity wife like that. And you shouldn't even be talking with your apparent crush on Ariana Grande."

"Nah, Books. Ariana is bae." Zeke can't stop laughing, and neither can Shao. They're just laughing, walking instead of taking the dirty ass train, in the night where it's still hot but not as hot as it was that exact morning. Even when they calm down, neither Zeke nor Shao could stop smiling. It really was a good date.

Shao follows Zeke to his building, not with the intention of taking his hoodie back but just making sure he heads home safe. Or because this is an actual date and Shao doesn't want it to end. Whatever it is… "Your stop."

"Thanks for taking me."

Shao grins. "It's no problem Books. You know we kinda needed this. With all our friends coupling up and shit...like damn, what about us?"

"What about us, Shao?" Zeke asks, sounding expectant but hesitant.

"Why can't we be happy, since our friends are happy?"

Zeke stares at Shao for what feels like a long time. He's probably missing the point, but once he realizes what Shao means, he cups Shao's face and closes the gap between them. Shao doesn't even waste time kissing Zeke back, and they're just kissing right in front of Zeke's apartment door - it's soft, but there's a lot of need backing it up. Neither of them want to stop but Zeke realizes it's almost four and they can't stay out here forever.

When Zeke pulls away, he doesn't let go of Shao immediately. "Good night."

"Good night, Books." Shao steps back and lets Zeke open the front door to his building. "Oh, and you can keep the hoodie. You look beautiful in red."

Zeke blushes, and enters his building. Shao smirks to himself, turns around and heads home.


End file.
